Lisa
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: House writes a song for Cuddy...One Shot


Lisa

This is only a one shot! No continuances. Hope you like. And sorry if the song is really crap, I wrote it myself when I was on holiday.

**House writes a song for Cuddy.**

Another day at PPTH.

Another day of Cuddy and House, bantering, arguing, avoiding.

House was in his office, throwing his ball against the wall and catching it with his cane.

Getting bored, he picked up his guitar, feeling the metal of the strings against his fingertips.

Arching his head to see if anyone was around, he soon found that the hospital was almost empty.

Strumming gently, a slow and sensuous beat followed.

House started to hum to the tune he had written himself when he heard a brief cough.

He looked up to see the face of Lisa Cuddy, then lowered his gaze to glimpse her low cut blouse and tight pencil skirt. She looked amazing.

He sensed that she had been standing there for a while without him noticing.

The silence was tense between them.

House was first to speak.

'Don't you have a baby to go home to?' said House.

'Ummm...yeah, I do,' said Cuddy, twiddling elastic bands with her fingers.

'What's up with you?' said House.

'Erm, nothing, why would you think that?'

'Michigan, you always used to twiddle elastic bands when you were upset or nervous. Your face isn't red and puffy from crying, your make up isn't smudged, there are no tears in your eyes, so I assume nervousness,' replied House.

'I came to talk to you.'

'About?'

'Well, life in general really. But first, I want to know something,' said Cuddy.

'Sure,' said House.

'What was that song you were just playing? I've never heard it before.'

'Umm, it's nothing. Just a song, about someone.'

'Does it have words?' enquired Cuddy.

'Yeah, I wrote the song and the music myself.'

'Can I hear it?'

House hesitated.

'Any particular reason you don't want me to hear it?' said Cuddy.

House exhaled slowly. 'Er, no.'

'Then play it!'

House picked his guitar back up and began to strum gently once more, the same song. This time he began to sing the words, his voice Cuddy could only describe as chocolate for the ears.

_**A life of sorrow,**_

_**Denial, abuse, wanting to die tomorrow,**_

_**That feeling you get,**_

_**When the real you is someone you haven't met.**_

_**It takes a pretty special girl,**_

_**To send my heart of stone into a whirl,**_

_**It's funny how the real thing's right there,**_

_**But then you deny it, and your perfect woman goes elsewhere.**_

_**Lisa,**_

_**Ever since I met you.**_

_**Lisa,**_

_**You started something that I cannot undo.**_

_**Every time we touch,**_

_**I get that adrenaline rush,**_

_**All of our flirty banter,**_

_**Is like an early gift from Santa.**_

_**Lisa,**_

_**Ever since I met you.**_

_**Lisa,**_

_**You started something that I cannot undo.**_

_**Michigan,**_

_**Where I fell for you,**_

_**Longing until the day we meet again,**_

_**Fate gave me a clue.**_

_**Lisa,**_

_**Ever since I met you.**_

_**Lisa,**_

_**You started something that I cannot undo.**_

_**My heart of ice has thawed,**_

_**And it's all down to you.**_

_**So now let's raise our hands and applaud,**_

_**My Lisa, my love that is true.**_

Cuddy knew from the chorus that it was about her, and from the first verse it was to do with him. The words hit her on such a personal level, her heart beat faster and her breathing became laboured.

'Do you understand why I never wanted you to hear it?' said House.

'Yes and no. Yes because you're a private person who has trouble showing their emotions, and no, because if you feel that way, just say it. Don't be afraid. I know that you can express yourself, hearing this song has proved it to me, and I know that you feel, I've seen that too. So why hide it?'

'I dunno,' said House, his voice low and slightly confused.

Cuddy moved slowly towards House, bent down towards him, and gently kissed his lips. She wasn't expecting it to move further, she just wanted to show affection, her feelings to him.

He put his hands in her hair, feeling the curls, and pulled her down gently onto his lap.

As if on cue, Wilson entered House's office, conveniently catching a glimpse of his best friend and boss making out passionately in a chair.

'Wow,' he almost yelled, making the lovebirds break apart.

'Wilson, what have I told you about walking in on me about to get some from the boss lady?' he said mockingly, making Cuddy giggle.

'I heard music, I was wondering what you were playing?' said Wilson.

'Ummm, Lisa,' he said proudly.

'If I'd of come in 10 minutes later, I probably would've found you playing with her, but how can you play her?'

'He wrote a song,' said Cuddy, sensing House's discomfort at the situation. 'For me. Now go down to the clinic.'

'But I have done my hours for the day.'

'No you haven't,' said Cuddy.

'Great,' muttered Wilson as he started to walk away. 'He gets to nail the boss, I walk in innocently and catch them, and I get extra clinic hours. Wow, what a joke.'

House and Cuddy were still on the chair, hysterically laughing.

'I have an idea,' said House.

'Is it the same as mine?' said Cuddy.

'Go on, tell me yours first,' said House.

Cuddy whispered into House's ear. 'Let's go to mine, you can play with me.'

'Woman,' exclaimed House, 'You are on my wavelength. In fact, I was just about to say those exact words.'

'Well, let's go then. We can take your bike.'

'Oh my God, yes!' said House enthusiastically.


End file.
